I'd Lie: the Story of Lily and James
by SiriuslyKrazy81
Summary: Lily realizes she loves James ,but he's dating another girl. Here's another problem: James fails to see what a witch his girlfriend, Bailey, is. So, Remus,Sirius, and Lily make a plan that includes jealousy,sabotage,and glue. Features I'd Lie at beginning
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Ok so this isn't the whole song but I will finish it. Review please. My second fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (SOB!) or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

_**I'd Lie**_

Lily Evans opened the door when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see James Potter standing there. "Hey James," Lily said. "No offense but why the crap are you here?"

"Hey Lily. I was bored so I decided I'd swing by and hang out with you today," he explained nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Sure," Lily said. "Come in."

James grinned and walked in.

"Let's start the fun!"

_**Lily's POV**_

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

James was sitting in my car in the passenger seat over the summer. It looked the best that it's ever been in a while. He told me about his night with his current girlfriend. She was blonde, curvy, and model-like. I had thick, wavy, red hair and I was stick-thin. Compare.

He tells me about his wild night with his girlfriend at some bar. I counted the colors in his.

15.

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

I ask him if the thinks she's the one. He says he'll never fall in love. He runs his fingers through his thick black hair as he does whenever he's nervous. I laugh hoping he's wrong.

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

Then, he cracks a joke and I fake a smile. I'm still thinking about what he said earlier. I don't think it has ever crossed his mind.

**That I know all his favorite songs and**

**I could tell you his favorite colors green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful,**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

I could tell that his favorite color is green. Even though it's Slytherin's color, he says it reminds him of my eyes.

He loves to argue with. One time, we went a whole week arguing about if cheerleading was a sport or not. Guess what side he picked.

James was born on the 17th of May. 17 is also his favorite number. I wonder why.

He has one sister. She is so beautiful. She has straight long black hair. She has gorgeous skin. Any girl would envy her. She is one of my best friends.

James inherited his dad's hazel eyes. They are so heartwarming.

Sometimes people come up to me and ask if I loved James.

I lied.

**He looks around the room**

We are back at Hogwarts now. James is still with the blonde, a sixth year Hufflepuff named Bailey. She is one of the meanest girls I've ever met. And she's a Hufflepuff. He is snogging her face off. I've learnt to deal with it ,but my heart breaks a little every time. Sirius hates her ,too.

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

He doesn't realize that she treats all his friends like trash.

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

Shouldn't he realize that she isn't right for him?

**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

I'm one of the only people that knows him so well. She doesn't even know his favorite color.

One day in the library, Bailey comes up to me. "Stay away from James," she said viciously.

"James and I are only friends," I said calmly.

"Yeah only friends," she answered. "But, I know you want more so back off."

"We are only friends. That's it," I said gloomily.

"I don't freaking care. Just freaking stay away from him ,freak!" she growled.

"I guess I know her favorite word," I said to myself.

"She's lost it, Remmy," Sirius said behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"We can see," Sirius laughed. "So, what's got you so lost in thought?"

I told them about what Bailey had the end, Sirius was fuming and Remus exclaimed, "She said the same thing to me. Except, it was that I was taking up all James' free time," he added as Sirius opened his mouth.

"We've got to break them up," Sirius announced.

We agreed and got to work on a plan.

"First plan. Jealousy," Sirius announced.

"What?" I asked

"You have to make James jealous by dating someone else," Remus explained.

"Elaborate," I demanded.

"If you go out with someone else, James will realize his feeling for you," Sirius said.

"Who will I go out with?" I asked.

"Easy," Remus said, "Sirius."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>When, I woke up the next morning my first thought was , "My God, he's beautiful"<p>

So I put on my make up and went through the plan. Then, I prayed for a miracle.

As I walked down the stairs, I started humming a song.

When I got down, Sirius and Remus were waiting for me.

"Do you remember the plan, Lily?" Sirius whispered to me.

"Yeah. When is it gonna start?" I asked.

"In a few minutes," Remus decided.

I nodded. "Let's go to breakfast."

We made it down without anyone talking to us. We sat down a little bit away from James and the devil, Bailey who were snogging each other senseless.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," I said

"Well don't," Sirius said. "That would ruin the plan."

I glared at him. I turned to Remus and asked, "When are we starting?"

Before Remus could answer, Sirius jumped on the table. The whole hall grew quiet and I saw James staring at us puzzled.

Sirius turned to me and asked loudly, "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"


	2. Jealousy

The whole hall was quiet. Some people were shocked. Some people aka the Slytherins were anticipating Lily Evans hexing Sirius Black. But one person was sure Lily would say no. Poor James Potter was wrong.

Lily exchanged a glance with Remus and replied, "Okay!"

The whole Great Hall was surprised, but nothing could compare to James Potter.

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"Mr. Potter, I advise you to keep your voice down," Professor McGonagall said.

Kristen Potter met up with Remus, Lily, and Sirius. They had told her about the plan and she had agreed that Bailey was a witch.

"Did you see his face?" Kristen asked. "Priceless!" They agreed.

"So what's the next step?" Lily asked.

"Uhhh... I'm not sure," Sirius answered. "We'll just wing it."

"Wing what?" James had appeared behind them. He looked kind of sad and jealous. A good sign. They exchanged a panic glance.

Then,Remus spoke up. "Umm... that speech we had to give to Hagrid about uhhh... breaking his ,um, favorite... pumpkin." Sirius nodded his head.

"How do you break at pumpkin?" James questioned suspiciously.

Remus' eyes widened. "By dropping it duh!" Kristen spoke up.

"Okay," James still look suspicious. "Bailey, let's go to class." Bailey was glaring at them the whole time, mainly at Lily.

Sirius let at breath out as they left. "Phew, that was a close one. Good job, Remus," complimented Kristen.

"Okay, how am I supposed to pretend to be Sirius' girlfriend without James getting suspicious?" Lily asked.

They all turned to Kristen. "What?"

"You're his sister," Remus explained.

"Oh, all you have to do is laugh,flirt, kiss each other on the cheek and you should be fine."

"We can do that," Sirius decided. They sat down in their seats for History of Magic. Sirius and Remus in one table and Kristen and Lily in the one in front of them. Unfortunately, that meant Bailey and James were in front of them.

When Binns started talking, Lily and Kristen turned around and started talking to Remus and Sirius. The rest of the class did the same with their friends.

James heard his friends talking behind his back. He wanted to talk to Bailey, but she didn't like to talk much. She liked to do other things.

He missed talking to his friends, but he didn't want to be around Sirius and Lily as a couple. He didn't think he could bare it. He didn't understand it because Lily was his best girl friend and nothing else. Was he starting to feel something different towards Lily?

James was pulled out of his daze when he heard his name coming from Kristen. He turned around. "What?" He felt a stab in his heart when he saw Lily and Sirius flirting.

"Are you actually listening to Binns?" Kristen asked shocked.

James laughed for the first time in a while. "Of course not!"

"Then why are you not talking?" Remus asked. Lily and Sirius had turned their attention to James now.

"I have no one to talk to, I guess," he admitted, hoping they would include him in their conversation.

Lily spoke up. "What about Mayer?" She was talking about Bailey.

He turned to Bailey. She was talking to her Hufflepuff friends. "She's busy," he answered.

"Oh cool," Sirius said sounding bored. "Sing a song or something."

Lily's face broke out into a grin. "I'll start you off," she suggested excitedly. Before he could protest, she started singing or more like yelling.

Then, Kristen interjected, "I love that song!" They started singing it together.

"Come on, Potter, are you scared to sing?" Lily teased.

"Of course not, Evans." and he started singing with them. Strangely, Binns didn't even notice. He just droned on about Goblin Wars or something like that. By the end of the song, all the girls in the room were glaring at Lily and Kristen, including Bailey.

Then, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell," Sirius exclaimed.

Lily walked into the library after dinner. She was finding a book for her Potions essay. All of the sudden, Bailey Mayer was in front of her.

"What do you want, Mayer?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

"You got a warning ,Evans, but you chose to ignore it," Bailey growled. "You will pay, mudblood." Lily was taken back. She controlled her temper.

"I guess I will," she answered calmly exiting the library. As she walked through the door, she crashed into Potter.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Have you seen Bailey?"

"Yeah in the library," she answered sadly. She missed hanging out with James. She remembered the summer when she heard a song that described their relationship perfectly.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked concerned.

She nodded her head then looked away.

"Well bye," he said as he walked away.

Just then, she realized she couldn't pretend to like Sirius. It was killing her. She was in love with James. She needed to tell him, but first she needed to get rid of Bailey.

She wished James had asked her out after Fifth Year, but he didn't. Only when she didn't like him at all. She was gonna tell James she loved him and nothing was stopping her.


	3. Suspicions

**Ok I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a longggggg time! You have a right to hate me! So instead of stalling here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"She's a madwoman!" Sirius screamed. I had just told Kristen, Sirius, and Remus what she was doing. I glared at him.<p>

"Lily listen to me," Kristen said. "James is my brother and I know the only way James will ever realize his feelings for you again is by you and Sirius fake-dating."

We were in the 7th year boy's dormitory. Sirius was laying down in his bed throwing a ball against the wall. Remus was pacing back and forth while Kristen was looking around the room in disgust. I could blame her. The boys had tried to "tidy" up when we came in, but that meant throwing clothes under the beds. This was the only private place to talk about the plan in.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But I am not going to kiss you, Black."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Why? If you start you're afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" I glared at him in disgust. I picked up a picture from his dresser and threw it at him. He yelped. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"If I'm lucky," I replied happily. Remus laughed while Kristen shook her head fondly at us.

"Crazy, psychotic killer lady," Sirius muttered.

"Okay," Kristen said laughing. "We need to figure out the next stage in the plan. We can't just wing it."

But before anyone could say anything else, the door opened. James stepped in looking shocked that we were in here. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" We all exchanged a panicked look.

Sirius spoke up. "Nothing just planning you're surprise party," he said hurriedly. He shot us a _just-go-with-it_ look.

"Oh Sirius," I said. "Good job at ruining the surprise party."

"There's a reason it's called a surprise," Remus laughed nervously. What great actors we are.

"Why are you guys throwing me a party?" James asked suspiciously. "It's not my birthday."

"See I told you," Kristen said. "You know what James, we won't throw you a party."

"Yeah it was a stupid idea from a stupid guy," I said glaring at Sirius. James seemed to be happy. He was happy he wasn't having a party thrown for him. What a crazy. Maybe I shouldn't be talking.

"Yeah well we gotta go eat cheese," Kristen said uncomfortably. Kristen and I made our way to the door.

"Gotta love that cheese," I mumbled.

Sirius got up. "I will escort them to the staircase. Come on, Moony."

Remus looked confused. "Why do I need to come?" Sirius shot him a glare. "Oh! oh, right. They might get kidnapped or something. Stairs are evil."

James looked at us suspiciously.

As soon as we got out of the door we all collapsed into silent laughter. "Stairs are evil?" I laugh-whispered.

"Sorry," Remus said. "I'm a horrible actor."

"We can see," Sirius laughed. When we got to the stairs Sirius said, "Common room. Midnight."

"We'll be there." I said.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock. 11:57. I walked over to Kristen's bed and shook her awake. "Mmhh," she said groggily. I pressed my index finger to my lips. She nodded and sat up.<p>

"It's midnight," I whispered. She rubbed her eyes and pushed the covers off of her. She swung her legs over the bed and slid them into her shoes.

"Come on," she whispered.

We crept to the door the floors creaking slightly. I held my breath as I slowly turn the doorknob. It groaned slightly. My heartbeat quickened as I heard one of my roommates whisper something indistinct in her sleep and roll over. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway and Kristen closed the door softly. "Let's go."

We made our way down the stairs to see Remus and Sirius sitting by the fire talking quietly. They waved us over when they saw us. "Took you long enough," Sirius said. I looked over at the clock. 12:04. We were only four minutes late. Seriously Sirius?

"Maybe we should wing it," Kristen yawned.

"We can't," I said. "I don't know how to do this."

"Umm well you guys just act all couply," Kristen said laying down on the couch. Well duh! I looked at Remus for help.

"Hogsmeade is coming up," he suggest helpfully. Kristen shot up.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>And that's why I'm walking in Hogsmeade holding hands with Sirius. It was Saturday and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.<p>

"Cheer up," Sirius whined.

"How exactly am I suppose to cheer up when I'm holding hands with you," I hissed.

"Oh burn," came a voice to my left. It was Remus walking with Kristen.

"You know I'm starting to feel that Peter is officially my favorite Marauder," Sirius growled.

"We were just making sure Lily didn't kill you yet," Kristen said to Sirius.

"I would never do that!" I exclaimed. Sirius gave me a look that said _sure._

"Whatever," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"How was your 'date'" Kristen said putting air-quotes with her fingers when she said date.

"Wonderful," Sirius said at the same time I said, "Torture."

"Aw, Lilyflower it was _that _bad."

"You pushed me into a pond!"

Kristen groaned, "I really don't wanna know."

"Good 'cause I wasn't gonna tell you," Sirius retorted.

"Now I wanna know," Remus said.

"He pushed me into a pond cause we were spying on Bailey and James and they almost saw us." I said

"Oh. I'm just guessing you used a drying spell," Kristen said.

"Sirius tried it but he set my shoes on fire."

"Charming."

"It was an accident!"

"Maybe you should step away from Lily before you kill her," Remus said warily. Sirius glared at him.

"Okay when does the plan start," I asked before Sirius could say anything else.

"I just told James and Bailey that they should go to the Three Broomsticks and I saw them go in," Kristen said.

"Okay good," I replied. "Come on let's go."

When we got to the Three Broomsticks, the place was packed.

"Woah," Remus said when we walked in. "I'll find us a table." And fought his way to find us a table.

"A galleon says he doesn't make it," Sirius laughed. I glared at him. "What?" I shook my head.

"Okay guys," Kristen said. "Wait for my signal. Oh there's James and Bailey."

She turned on her heel.

"Alone at last!" Sirius said with a ridiculous accent. I punched him in the gut.

* * *

><p><strong>Excited to hear about Kristen's Plan?<strong>

**Who wants to guess what it is?**

**Well please review!**


End file.
